fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
An Odd Proposal
Do you ever get the feeling that you like... You have this special little feeling over the stupidest thing, but it's like every time you think about it, your heart thumps a little and you can't help but get this bright red tint to your cheeks, thinking, "I can't believe I did that..." with the goofiest grin on your face? If you said yes and you're not married and have no kids, you probably know that it's one of the best feelings in the would, but if you said no, I suggest you put down this paper, book, phone, or any other method to which you could be reading this and go do something so that you can feel it. Everyone has their odd ways, odd inside jokes, odd memories, anything else there is, someone, somewhere has found a way to make it odd. I made an odd... Proposal, I guess you'd call it. 'Proposal' is a word which here means "the act of offering or suggesting something for acceptance, adoption, or performance or a plan or scheme proposed." It has nothing to do with with marriage in this situation. I guess in order to understand why everything is so odd in my situation, I'd have to explain who the people incorporated in the scheme are, the situation in itself, and the events leading up to it. My name is Tera. That might sound like a guy name, but I'm a girl. I'm an average girl, but a girl, nonetheless. I am what some would call an outcast just because I don't hang around preps/populars. There are so many populars, I can't even count them. Just about everyone know who the top guy is in our grade. His name is Blake. He has always been a cocky guy, and he's kind of a jerk, but he's still the top. There are a few others that are close to the top, like Brandon, Alexander, Jeremiah, Jordan, Trevor... There are more, but those are the the only important ones. You may be wondering what all of us look like, but I'm not going to describe almost anyone because when people read this, I want people to be able to relate to it and connect and put other people in the place of my characters. Like the queen bee. Every school has one, and the one at my school is a girl named Athelia. She's the only character I'll be describing. She's a bit on the short side, but it makes her looks more innocent. Her body is slim, but with a few curves. Her hair is a light brown, and it falls right under her shoulder-blades. Her eyes are a chocolate brown, and they're really big, so every time someone tries to pin something on her, one look into those eyes, and she was off the hook. She has a perfect smile, white, bright, and aligned just right. She has a few pimples, but so does every other teenager in the world. She is a model of beauty, and that's why she's queen bee. Athelia is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. That is not the typical queen bee, which is why I wanted to describe her to you. She's not a cliche. Yeah, I mean, she doesn't get into the most serious relationships, and her friends are other preps who enjoy talking about shopping and boys and typical girl things, but she's still not a complete cliche. She is nice. She is stunning, inside and out. I usually don't interact with preps much, but it was Valentine's Day, and everyone spoke to everyone. I'm skipping to the end of the day. On this particular day, Valentine's Day, there's an event they throw every year. It has a bad history. If you didn't participate, you got picked on for so long... So all the girls wore dresses and all the guys wore tuxedos. I walked in with my best friend Raven. We were dressed up as well as everyone else. I was in a strapless dress that was a light sky blue. The top half was shaped as a corset, and the bottom flailed out in ruffles to just below my knees, and there was a silver sort of belt that wrapped around the waist. Raven wore a dress that was red on top and bottom with a black belt in the middle.on the bottom layer. The top layer was black tool that had Japanese flowers embroidered on it. The tool also wrapped around her neck and kept up the dress. It also had a corset top and a flailing bottom to the knees. We walked in together, and there were so many people. So many dresses and tuxedos. We took a seat on the bottom row in the very middle. I could spot from a few feet away the queen bee, Athelia. Her dress also had a corset top, but... It had silver sparkles on the outline of the top, and there were three rows of them going all around. It was a blush pink. The way the bottom was made, it was kind of like a ballgown, except not as wide. It went all the way down to the floor and it had one swirl of pink that was just a bit darker than the dress. She was surrounded by the guys I mentioned earlier: Brandon, Alexander, Jeremiah, Blake, Jordan, and Trevor. They were all arguing. I sighed. "I'll be right back," I told Raven as I walked over to them. "Why are you guys arguing?" I asked. "Her," Blake said. I sighed. "I want her to be my Valentine, so do they." "You guys, she's better than all of you. You are all jocks, and she's a gorgeous girl that deserves better than you. Man," I scoffed. "She deserves better than any of you jocks at this school." I looked at her. "She's perfect." I stood there for a minute, and I thought while they looked at me a little weird. "Athelia," I started, "stop wasting time on these idiots." I wasn't sure what I was saying. I forgot that I was born with anatomy a female, and I forgot that lesbians weren't as widely accepted with preps, I forgot she was a prep, I forgot I was an outcast, I forgot that outcasts and preps weren't supposed to interact, I forgot... I just forgot. I was just focused on her and how much I though she was absolutely perfect, and I asked her, "For the day, will you just be mine?" I could tell by the look on her face, she was awestruck, one-hundred percent awestruck. I knew she was confused as to why I was asking, but in spite of all of the negativity and confusion revolving around the question, she smiled. She smiled and sad, "Yes, Tera, I will." I blushed and a sly smile creeped to my lips. I offered an arm. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, and she locked her arms with mine. "I'd be delighted," she said. I obviously told Raven before I just went and danced with Athelia. We only danced to one song together and the rest of the day, we just kind of stayed with our friends but stole the occasionally glance and small smile at one another. That is how I had my first dance with my girlfriend of three years. Category:Romance Category:DeviantArt